1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, 5-t-butyl-3-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-propargyloxyphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-one , a production process thereof, and a herbicide containing the same as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above-mentioned compound is novel and has a superior herbicidal activity never before described in literature or disclosed in a patent. Although compounds having a similar structure are known. For example, a compound having the following formula is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3385862. ##STR1## wherein the phenyl ring is not substituted or is substituted with one to four substituent groups selected from halogen atoms and alkyl and alkoxy groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
Also, a compound having the following formula is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3818026. ##STR2## wherein R denotes a linear or branched C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl group or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl group.
The compounds disclosed in the prior art include those having a good herbicidal activity, and some of those compounds have been put to practical use. Nowadays, herbicides must have a higher activity, to ensure safety and for reasons of economy, and thus the appearance of a new generation of herbicides is expected. Accordingly, the above-mentioned compounds disclosed in the prior art do not necessarily have a satisfactory herbicidal activity, and there is an increasing demand for a compound having a higher activity.